Saints and Angels
by Caddaren
Summary: Truly this was what saints and angels sang of, this feeling that boiled and spit whenever they watched but could not touch, only to finally gush and devour once they met in a flood of blue and black sparks. With a love that could not be expressed in any form but physical contact they sought each other out and calmed their souls in each other's company. Superboy x Zatanna soft lemon


**This is just a little something I've had on my computer since I finished the last chapter of Magazines, Magic, and Peanut Butter. This is usually what my lemons are like because I'm not comfortable with hardcore, borderline porn kind of writing. I wanted to put it up and remind everyone I'm still alive, and I'm still in love with this pair. **

**Please enjoy this, whether you usually ship this pair or not.**

* * *

Once they made it to the darkened part of Mt. Justice, surrounded with shadows and the aching silence, Zatanna could contain herself no longer. Her hand was currently in Superboy's and the rest of her body was begging to have contact with his no matter how slight or how soft.

She abruptly tugged on his hand, and he turned to her silently, wondering why she ceased their sneaking towards their usual place of union. She smiled up at him, knowing he could see the expression even without the lights on. She felt him smile back, and leaned up to kiss him, lips meeting his after what felt like years in solitude.

It did not take long for the kiss to deepen, their passions intruding on what was meant to be a quick and somewhat chaste kiss. Her hands found his neck and his hands found her hips, pulling each other closer with an urgency they only felt for each other. Without thinking, Superboy lifted her up with ease and set her on his own hips, wanting her as close as possible. Zatanna grinned against his mouth and immediately rasped "Keep walking." They would get nowhere if they continued against the wall in a random hallway.

They managed to keep quiet sneaking further down the hall together, quite an accomplishment for the pair. Zatanna fought down her giggles and kept distracting Superboy with nips to his neck. Twice they found themselves at the wrong door and thankfully the rooms had been empty. With his pants tightening painfully Superboy was finding it hard to concentrate. He wasn't about to tell her to stop though, what she was doing was just too good to pass up.

True, they had made love several times before, but for some reason each time was just as thrilling and new as the last, like every inch of their bodies were waiting to be discovered and rediscovered all over again. Superboy growled at her, inducing a breathy giggle. It was a typical reaction from the magician in such a situation, but he found the sound just as enticing as any moan she gave from underneath him.

If only he could find the right damn door.

The dent in the door before him told him he wouldn't have to wait much longer. He had put that dent there himself, or rather, his shoulder had. Zatanna had gotten a little impatient (another typical reaction) and backed him against the door. For such a small woman she possessed a strength he had never encountered before. He smirked, nearly kicking the door open, and slipped them inside. It was darker than he remembered it, but he was also seeing spots from what Zatanna was doing without even taking off his pants. "Christ," he moaned, torn between throwing her onto the bed to put some room between them so he could finally breathe and think again, or following her down and repaying the favor.

A little bit of both, apparently, she decided for him by pulling him down onto the mattress by the collar of his shirt. One hand rested by her side and held him up so he wouldn't crush her while the other found the side her face. Already her hips were pressing up against his and he felt her smile at something. "I never understood why they still call you Super_boy,_" she whispered against his lips, prompting a grin from him as well. She never ceased to amaze him; her mind always came up with the strangest things.

He bent his head down to her neck and whispered back, voice husky. "And what would you call me instead?" Neither of them had really liked the reason behind his alias Connor Kent. Miss Martian had dared name him after a TV character, something Superboy hadn't appreciated at all, so Zatanna barely ever used his real name. Of course, when she said it he adored the sound, but he enjoyed the way she always blushed and apologized afterward far too much to tell her that.

"Super_beast_maybe," she answered, sliding one hand up to his neck to tug at his hair and trailing the other down from his chest to his stomach. Her words brought her a dark chuckle, a rare sound. He rarely laughed even after five years, but she seemed to be the only one to get such a reaction from him. Of course, she could get a lot of other rare reactions from him as well.

In return for her compliment, Superboy traced her collarbone with his lips and followed it back with his tongue, making her wriggle around again. Zatanna giggled a bit but the sound was overpowered when his hand reached her breast. She gasped and immediately knew her shirt had to go. As it was she could only feel a ghost of what she wanted to.

Their eyes met when he paused and looked down at her, eyes as blue as polar ice. After a split second of staring back at each other, he went back to work, tearing the buttons of her lavender blouse with one hand to free her torso. His fingers tickled her ribcage gently, goose bumps trailing in their wake, and traced the bottom of her bra before he danced his way around to her back and unhooked the clasps to allow him more room to work.

Superboy was always paralyzed by the way she looked in the darkness; skin alit by the nearly nonexistent light from the moon shining through the windows. She could see far less of him than he could of her, but that was just how he liked it. Who could blame him for being a little bit selfish with such a magnificent woman?

Zatanna grinned wickedly at him and rolled them over, not about to wait for him to get over his hesitation. There was no way she could possibly hold him down by force with the super strength he possessed in his steel frame, but she heard no complaints from him whenever she decided to take control. Perhaps the _boy _of steel was not truly invincible to all things?

Concluding he was too clothed for her liking, the young magician latched onto the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it up over his head. As soon as the shirt was discarded on the floor Superboy's hands found her waist and ripped the remnants of her blouse away as well. Their lips met, giggles and grins quickly melted by each other's devilish intentions.

When did it come to this? When did they give into their cravings and start meeting like this?

After spending the early years of their lives dedicated to fighting criminals and devoting their precious young lives to covert missions in god forsaken countries of the world, they had finally found their release in each other. Again and again they met in darkness, seeking out each other's attentions after the mountain had emptied and fallen silent. It was a miracle their cries were not heard by the younger residents, but that's why they had gotten sneaky with their private affairs, sneaking down lost hallways and colliding in forgotten bedrooms.

Not to say they were trashy in their lusting. Never once had they gone beyond longing stares and promising smiles with others present, always forbidding themselves to give anything too serious away to anyone else. There were some that knew but for the most part their aberrant relationship was secret.

It was only when they met were their passions revealed to those who cared to listen in. All that could be heard in the shadowed room was the pants of two lovers who were so lost to the world they didn't notice when their moans grew louder as their bodies responded to each other's touch.

"Superboy," Zatanna whispered, hands trailing all over in search of a destination she did not know of. Superboy grunted a bit in response, mouth busy on the skin of her breasts. She giggled softly, her throat slowly growing raw from her panting and gentle moans induced by his hands and his lips and his teeth most of all. The little magician had a kink for biting and anything taboo, a desire for danger which had just barely been tapped by her more traditional partner. They evened themselves out in each other's presence, with her animalistic zeal surging against his eagerness to learn.

"Superboy," she tried again, the last syllable of his name thrown higher into the air by a spike in her desire from his ministrations. "Superboy please," she panted as his teeth nicked the swell of her breasts, the skin already blooming with red from his attentions. Finally she grabbed his gaze.

Passion evident in her eyes, Zatanna leaned down and kissed him with vigor, forcing all the pulsing tension and painful want in her body into the contact. The young man kissed back with equal force, earning a low moan from her when he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. But his patience was swirling down the drain just as fast as hers, and this impatience could be felt between their legs, pressing and straining for contact, pleasure, and finally completion as long as she was the one giving and ultimately receiving it with him.

To answer each other, they retreated from their kiss just long enough to breathe only to crash back together again, waves overtaking others and continuing with their give and take. Pants were removed and flicked away, discarded like plagued slips of restriction forced upon them by morals and rules of purity, yet what could be more pure than what they had for each other?

Truly this was what saints and angels sang, the feeling that boiled and spit whenever they watched but could not touch, only to finally gush and devour once they met in a flood of blue and black sparks. With a love that could not be expressed in any form but physical contact they sought each other out and calmed their souls in each other's company.

Superboy rolled them, the bed molding to their combined weight and her curves. He was careful not to crush her, well aware his bulky body weighed far more than her lithe one, and swiftly closed the distance between their mouths again as their hips met for what seemed like the first time. Her legs parted for him and only him. Urged on by her pulling hands and greedy fingers that tugged on his scalp and the skin on his shoulders and back, Superboy lowered himself down.

The emotions involved with that single movement far outmatched the physical feelings that resonated from the new connection, waiting for more once the pair had adjusted to each other. They were helping each other learn and with that came the undoing of their bodies and the raveling on their minds.

Superboy waited for the kiss that signaled she wanted more of him. He began slowly, hips barely rocking against hers as Zatanna's legs tightened around his hips and her nails dug into his skin. No blood was drawn from her strained attentions, but the intent was there, as was the arousal that made him groan lowly when combined with the heat below. His eyes closed slowly, head ducking towards her neck as his pace quickened bit by bit.

Her moans matched his movements, never faked and never needed to be faked. Her fingers grabbed at the hard muscles of his shoulders and arms, amazed by his self-control and waiting for the moment where he'd crack and go crazy in chase of his completion. It was something she dreamed about on the nights she couldn't be with him in person, sore and frustrated in his absence. Little did she know he experienced the exact same exasperation without her.

Maybe that's why they were perfect for each other.

His teeth grazed the skin of her neck, teasing her desperation for a rougher contact. Her hand fisted in his hair and forced his mouth closer to her neck, outright telling him what she wanted him to do. Superboy was more than happy to oblige and listen to her moan louder.

"Superboy," Zatanna moaned, drawing out the sound and raking her nails down his back. One of his hands had found the button between her legs and begun to test it, strengthening her already swelling climax. The first time they had been astonished with the reactions of their bodies; they had wondered how their fumbling hands could bring about such a power in each other. Now he knew what she wanted from him and how to give it, not at all surprised how fast her orgasms built under his touch.

It only took a few minutes of rocking and stroking for Zatanna's fingers to curl into his skin and her back to arch in the most delicious way, sweat blossoming anew on her skin and glistening in the faint light. It was staring down at in such a rare moment that was just for him and no one else that sent a grin to Superboy's lips. His pace doubled, and in the aftermath of her completion he found his own, her body thrumming around his and sending him tumbling.

Panting with each other's name on their lips, Zatanna and Superboy stared at each other. Their temples were silver with sweat, their mouths dry and breathless. Blue eyes gleamed with a recently and newly fulfilled feeling of belonging and achievement. With a final few breaths Superboy lifted himself off of her, just then realizing he was covering her. Zatanna closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the mattress dip as he rolled and lay next to her.

"Superboy," she whispered for the second time that night, turning her head to catch his eyes and look over the pale skin of his face. "Superboy…" she breathed, not knowing what to say. It had been after their first time together she had felt the need to utter three very powerful words to him and he had beaten her to it.

Superboy smiled and pulled her closer, not at all caring she couldn't find the words. He knew the feeling all too well, who was he to judge? He listened to her heart beat steadily, resonating health and power under her ribcage. His fingers once again danced over her side, but he was content with what they had accomplished together and not at all looking for another go. Maybe after they slept a few hours, they did have young heroes to teach first thing in the morning, after all.

He kissed her on the lips as softly as he could manage, barely touching her mouth with his own. "I know," was all he said, arms wrapped around her waist and head resting next to hers. He watched her smile and close her eyes, arms tucked between them, before closing his own eyes.

Surely this was what saints and angels sang of.

* * *

**And for all those waiting for Football and Photography, please know I've made great progress with the future chapters and will not be giving up on it.**

**:D I hope I made you proud with this!**


End file.
